Last Words
by MangaJinx
Summary: Naruko and Sasuke face each other for the last time after the forth shinobi war ended. Fem!Naruto...and it's sad?idk:p


**Valley**** of the End**

Naruko and Sasuke were both panting heavily. Tired from the heavy fighting they did and they had to admit they were both surprised they're still standing. The Fourth Shinobi World War just ended and the people including the ninjas from all Five Great Villages were all celebrating. The Shinobis were happy they were alive and with their families. The civilians were happy the war ended. Everyone was happy except for Naruko who was still wearing her _'mask' _even now. She always had her _'mask' _ever since she joined the academy. The people and her friends just met her fake self. The real one was always full of hurt ness,hatred, and sadness. Though she keeps her emotions in check really good. She has never even given a real smile to anyone,but to Sasuke when they were 6 before the incident.

Sasuke was a different story. He showed his emotions and didn't wear a _'mask' _like her. He was filled with full hatred what used to be for his older brother,Itachi Uchiha. After his brother massacred hid whole clan and let him live, Sasuke's life changed. The bright kid is now dark emo. All he ever wanted when he was 12 was to kill his brother and he did it when he was 16. Then that was when he learned the truth about Itachi and promised to destroy The Hidden Leaf Village for him.

Naruko and Sasuke were now 16-17 facing each other off. They were once best friends...once. Naruko just wanted to end this fight between her and him and truly it hurts her every time she hurts him. She just wanted to be back to normal when he was all nice and bright.

"Give up dobe you will never win this" Sasuke said in a harsh tone which made Naruko flinch. Deep inside he was hurting too.

"I'm sorry Sasuke,but I'm going to have to bring you back to Konoha where you belong" she replied with one of her fake smile.

"hn" was all she got.

Suddenly Sasuke used his new made chakra to form a chidori and got into position.

"Last chance dobe. Quit or die here" Sasuke in an almost pleading tone... almost.

He really didn't like fighting his '_best friend' _at all. Even after all that they've been through together in the academy days to team 7's adventures days. Even if he didn't show it on the outside, in the inside he was really happy and hatred free, but now here she was. Fighting her again at the same spot when they had a huge battle 3-4 years ago. Determined to bring him back.

Naruko formed a rasengan in her hand still staring at him then gave another one of her fake smiles.

"Hn. I never go back down my word. That's my nindo, MY NINJA WAY" she shouted using her free hand's thumb to put to herself.

At that Sasuke's eyes soften for a second which was caught by her.

"Fine" at that he charged.

"Hn" at that she charged.

They were running in a fast speed. Their heartbeat went faster the closer they got. And when they were 15feet away from each other, everything seemed to slow down for them. But at the last second... Naruko disabled her rasengan. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock trying to stop his chidori.

_'I can't stop it!'_

_'Sorry Sasuke'_

It was already too late. Sasuke's hand..no his hand all the way to his elbow went through her chest and blood separated from her chest. Splattering on the ground. Sasuke's hands to his elbow was all bloody. What shocked him the most was that she was hugging him. Her mouth next to his ear.

"N-Naruko" Sasuke stammered out.

At that she coughed out blood. Blood going down on the side of her mouth.

"W-why" he stammered.

"Hehe*coughs* we both know that one of us is going to die today" She managed.

She and Sasuke know even the Kyuubi can't save her.

**"Kit what are you doing. I can't die here now"**

_"We both know that you will live and you can't die with the host. You'll just form at another place" She replied back._

**"Kit..."**

With that she cut off the line between her and the kyuubi.

"I'm s-sorry f-for what I d-did to you when we wer-"

"Don't be Sasuke. It's not your fault that Itachi messed you up. I was still you- *coughs more blood* r friend even after what happened" She replied.

That shocked him. After all the things he did, she still considered him as a friend.

"Just don't carry this burden anymore Sasuke. It pains me to see you do the things you do now.I just wished*It was now hard for her to breath* that it.. didn't have to.. end like this... I...Just...want...to...say...that...I...from...the ..first...time..we..met..until ..now..that...I...always..loved...you" with that her heartbeat started to slow.

What she said shocked Sasuke even more. The girl that was once his crush,best friend died by him. Her arms slowly dropped to his sides. Her eyes started to close. Slowly her life was being drained out of her. Memories started to flash in her mind of her adventure.

_'Kakashi-sensei_

_Lee_

_Sai_

_Ten-ten_

_Konohomaru_

_Hinata_

_Ino_

_Shikamaru_

_Choji_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_Tsunade_

_Shizune_

_Gaara_

_Temari_

_Kankuro_

_Inari_

_Tazuna_

_Tsunami_

_Koyuki_

_Shion_

_Michiru_

_Hikaru_

_Temujin_

_Iruka_

_Yamato_

_Shiseru_

_Dokku_

_Miina_

_Leo_

_Sakura._

_Im sorry I couldn't keep my promise._

_Kaa-san_

_Tou-San_

_Jiji_

_Ero-sannin_

_Zabuza_

_Haku_

_Nagato_

_Konan_

_and all the jinchuurikis_

_I think I'm ready to join you guys. What an awesome adventures I had. Sasuke goodbye and see you on the other side'_

With that... the darkness took Naruko over

**"Goodbye kit"**

Sasuke pulled his arm out of Naruko was was not expecting her to show a real smile even after what happened.

"Naruko" Sasuke whispered releasing all his tears. He dropped on both of his knees and hugged the lifeless body crying to himself.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" he repeated losing his only true friend.

Naruko-Uzumaki-Namikaze

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed my short story. Yes It is sad, but I couldn't help myself to creat this. I got inspired by reading fem naru/sash and so thus made this story. Sorry for the less updates on all my stories. But hey I'm working on them. Check my profile for updates and as always. Have a nice day.**

**I.Y.G.T.F.Y.M.B.S:3(Check my profile for what it means)**

**DeviantART-BabyBloo**

**Wattpad-MangaJinx**

**Fanfiction-MangaJinx**


End file.
